An Axe to Find
|type = Miscellaneous quest |QuestID = DLC2RR03Intro }} An Axe to Find is a miscellaneous quest in in which the Dragonborn must return an ancient Nordic pickaxe to Glover Mallory in Raven Rock from Crescius Caerellius. Objectives #Retrive the Ancient Nordic Pickaxe #Return Ancient Nordic Pickaxe to Glover Mallory (if recovered) #Tell Glover Mallory a lie about the Ancient Nordic Pickaxe (if not recovered) Walkthrough The Dragonborn can start the quest by inquiring about the matter with Glover Mallory. What's the matter? "You haven't seen Crescius Caerellius have you? That foolish old man's taken my axe again!" :Why all the fuss over a simple pickaxe? "No, no, no. This isn't just your run-of-the-mill pickaxe... I'm talking about an Ancient Nordic Pickaxe. They don't exactly grow on trees you know." ::Can't you just get the guard to find Crescius? "Um, I prefer to handle these things on my own. Look, if you se Crescius, tell him to give me that pickaxe back and I'll pay you for the trouble." :::What's an Ancient Nordic Pickaxe? "It's the only tool tough enough to crack stalhrim, is what it is. Not many of those beauties left in the world... forging the is a lost art. The one Crescius "borrowed" came from the Skaal Village up north, I, uh, traded them some goods for it." ::::Is stalhrim a type of ore? "Calling stalhrim an ore is like calling my forge a campfire. Some folks say it's "enchanted ice," but I think there's more to it than that." :::::I assume it's rare. "I don't think I've come across more that a chunk or two in my lifetime, and smithing's my trade. If your looking to learn more, you should head over to the Skaal Village. Someone there's bound to know more about it than I do." After accepting the quest from Mallory, Crescius Caerellius can be found at either Caerellius House or Raven Rock Mine. When he is asked about Glover's Ancient Nordic Pickaxe, he can be convinced to give up the pickaxe so it can be returned. Glover wants his Ancient Nordic Pickaxe back. "The damn fool doesn't even deserve to have it. The pickaxe was made for mining, not selling. I'll et he stole it from the Skaal in the first place." :It doesn't belong to you. "Oh, very well. Here. Tell him I hope he drops the thing on his foot." :Fine. You keep it. "Now you're finally talking some sense. A mining tool belongs in a mining family. Just tell him I lost it or something." :Let me think about this. "Good. Now let me get back to what I was doing." After returning to Glover Mallory, he will give the pickaxe to the Dragonborn. If the Dragonborn is unable to recover the pickaxe from Caerellius, they can lie about the pickaxe and Mallory will still provide a reward of leveled . Crescius lost your Ancient Nordic Pickaxe. "Blast! That careless old fool. Well, thanks for trying anyway. Here you go... for your trouble." I have your Ancient Nordic Pickaxe. "So you finally tracked down old Crescius, eh? Quite a character, isn't he. Tell you what. Since you went through all that trouble of finding it for me, you keep it." :After all that, why? "I wanted to remind that codger you can't just go around taking thigs from other people. Now that you've delivered the message, I'm satisfied. Besides, that pickaxe hasn't done me any good in years. Maybe you can put it to good use." Rewards Journal Trivia *The Dragonborn can choose not to return the pickaxe to Glover Mallory and keep it instead. It will remain in the inventory as a quest item, making it a useful, weightless pickaxe. *Glover Mallory will let the Dragonborn keep the pickaxe, explaining that he only wanted to teach him that it is not right to steal. This is ironic, given his close ties with the Thieves Guild. *If one has not completed the quest "The Final Descent" beforehand, talking to Crescius will start it, and it is impossible to avoid. Bugs * If you start this quest with the Final Descent quest active, Crescius Caerellius will not appear in his home nor in Raven Rock Mine, making it impossible to get Glover's Ancient Nordic Pickaxe from him to complete the quest. * The pickaxe will weigh 10 units, despite being a quest item. de:Verdammte Axt ru:Древняя кирка Category:Dragonborn: Miscellaneous Quests Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Quests